Red Square (level)
Red Square is the sixteenth campaign mission in Call of Duty. The player's objectives are to recapture Red Square and get word to Major Zubov once done. Characters *Alexei Ivanovich Voronin (playable) *Zubov *Makarov *Kozlov *Filatov Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn in a ruined building. A group sent earlier will try to retreat to where they are, so the officers will execute them. Then, after a little speech, the group of conscripts will charge forward. The player must make a mad dash alongside their screaming comrades into Red Square. Grab a rifle from one of the troops that was killed and run to the statue. If the player charges forward they'll be slaughtered by MG42s and Panzer Pzkfw. 4-H tanks. If the player goes backwards they will be shot by commissars as traitors. They must keep their head down; stay crouched, as the player can still move quickly and stay protected at the same time. Don't bother trying to shoot the MG gunners- even if the player does hit one, another soldier will come and replace him, and almost definitely shoot the player. At the statue, the player will find a man named Makarov near the statue. When the player gets to him, he'll tell the player to find a side entrance to the German's point. When he's done, turn right and walk towards the building on the right. When the player gets close, an explosion will blow a hole in it, revealing two troops. Take them out, grab their MP40s, then go in. When the player gets inside, the player can either go forward into a hall, or go sideways into another room. At the far end of the hall is a room with three troops. The player can either ambush them from the side hall, or throw a grenade from the forward entrance. One of them might retreat deeper into the room, so be ready to lean from a doorway and take him out with a rifle. When every troop is dead, go into the room. The player will find three large medikits. Take them if the player needs them, then go forward into a room with windows and a really tall staircase. At the base of the stairs is a PPSh-41 near a crate, so pick it up. Now the player will have to get to the top of the staircase. There are troops shooting the player through the windows, so the player will need to keep going. On the higher levels, there are troops waiting for the player, so have an SMG out and ready. When the player gets to the top, take a right and the player will be in a room with a large medical kit. Grab it, then take another right. The player will be at the end of a hall with three troops near the end, usually peering from side rooms. Surprise them by going inside the hall and going into the first left room the player sees. Take out the guy inside, and go through the ruins to get to another room and take out the troops in the room across from the player's. After they're out, go into the room the troops were in, and the player will find a scoped Mosin and a grenade box. Retaking Red Square!.jpg|The Suicide Charge. Image:rsspawn.png|The player's spawn. Image:rscomfire.png|If the player tries to go back, a commissar will kill them with an MG42. Image:rsstatueright1.png|Go this way after meeting Makarov. Image:rsstatueright2.png|The alcove after turning left. Image:rsopening.png|The opening. Image:rshall1.png|The first hall. Image:rsppsh.png|The PPSH. Image:rswindows.png|Troops will fire at the player in the building across from the windows. Image:rshall2.png|The second hall. Try to flank them. Image:rssniper.png|A sniper rifle and a grenade box. Sniping the Officers Now the player will have to take out four officers scattered throughout the German line. * Two are located between the pillars in the building. * One is located between the MG42 gunners in the trench. * One is located in the trench "under" the MG42 team closest to the player. After they're dead, go back through the building, enter the field and watch the German line get shelled by mortars. Don't get near the line because there's still a live tank firing. After all of the explosions have stopped, take a right and head into the trench. When the player is in the trench, take a right and enter the abandoned HQ. The player will find three medium medikits, so grab them if the player needs them and move on. Image:rsoff1.png|Officer between pillars Image:rsoff2.png|Officer in the trench behind the MG42 closest to the player Image:rsoff3.png|Officer in the trench between the MG42s Image:rsoff4.png|Officer between pillars Image:rshq.png|The enemy's HQ. It has three medium medikits and no enemies Getting Through the Ruins When the player gets out of the HQ, turn right and crouch. There are two snipers in the area; one near the tower and one in the building to the left. Take them out, then slowly advance. When the player gets closer, three troops will take up positions near a wall, a destroyed Sdkfz-251\1 half-track and a Opel Blitz truck. Snipe them. Grenades will help flush them out if they're not showing up. When they're out, get to where they were, turn left and looks near the ruined buildings in the far distance. The player will find some troops are coming in, in addition to a troop that's sniping near the burned-out building. Take out the sniper first, then focus on the troops coming in. If one of them gets past the player, they tend to hang out near the walls, so go in, lean near the opening, and open fire. After all the troops are down, go to where they came from, but DO NOT go through the opening until the player takes out an SMG. There's an MG42 gunner just past the opening, and he will tear the player up if the player does not respond with a shot as soon as he's in sight. When he's down, go through the opening and pick up any of the three medium medikits if the player needs them. Go straight until the player is past the gunner's area, then look left. The player will see a troop on a opening's left-hand side and two troops behind the opening, hiding behind a wall. Kill the troop near the opening, then get closer and throw a grenade to flush out the hiding troops, then finish them off with an SMG. When they're rooted out, go through the opening, take a left, go straight, then go right to go past the wall the troops were hiding. When the player is past the wall, go straight and turn left. The player will see one troop run out of a ruined building, with another peeking out from the right corner. Snipe the guy that came out, then head to where he was and go through the destroyed windows to ambush the spotter. If the player doesn't feel sake doing that, just toss a grenade near the spotter before the player enters. Just past the spotter is a troop trying to use ruble to hide behind. Take him out and go forward until the player sees an opening. Go through it, but don't go past the ruins just yet! There's an MG42 gunner far away, but he'll do a ton of damage if the player just stands there and try to snipe him in the middle of the field. He also has a spotter hiding behind some ruins to the left. Crouch, and lean until the player sees either him or the spotter. Take out the target, then repeat. After they're out, go forward to where the gunner was. The player will find three medium medikits. Follow the ruins until the player gets to an area with a large statue in the middle. Get near the statue and crouch. There are quite a few troops on the other side, so crouch and snipe them. Most of them are to the right of the statue, but there are about two or three to the left, so be careful. The troops on the side the player is not attacking will try to attack while while the player is focusing on the other, so be careful. After all the troops are dead, go forward to the large building with the pillar, which is the exit. Image:rstower.png|Stop here so that the player does not get hit by the snipers Image:rssnipe1.png|Sniper in the tower Image:rssnipe2.png|Sniper in the building to the left of the tower Image:rstroops1.png|Troops coming in from the far-center Image:rsmg421.png|The first MG42 guy Image:rscrack1.png|The first opening. Make sure to take out the guy on the left first Image:rscrack2.png|The second opening. Again, make sure to take out the guy on the left Image:rsmg422.png|The second MG42, from far away Image:rsleft.png|The left of the statue Image:rsright.png|The right of the statue Image:rsexit.png|The exit Weapon Loadout Video Transcript Trivia * The part where the Russian soldiers retreating from Red Square get gunned down is another reference to the film Enemy at the Gates. * After the player clears the Red Square they can use the MG42 and kill allies without failing the mission. * If the player kills the commissar on the MG42 he can approach Sr. Lt. Kozlov and kill him with grenades and can pick up his Luger. This is the only way to obtain a Luger in the level. Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels